Vanilla Twilight
by Lily Black Cullen Potter
Summary: hoy se cumplen 10 años desde que él se fue,  desde aquella promesa, desde mi primer y único beso, desde mi primer desvelada y mi primea canción
1. Chapter 1

Son las 3:00 de la madrugada este es un día mas que no puedo dormir así que decido ir al piano y tocar la canción que compuse después de que él se fue, una noche más de insomnio, hoy se cumplen 10 años desde que él se fue, desde aquella promesa, desde mi primer y único beso, desde mi primer desvelada y mi primea canción, 10 años en los que Isabella Marie Swan no ha sonreído completamente, en este momento tengo 25, el también debe tener 26, pensé en su pelo, sus ojos que me hacían sonrojar con solo una mirada, con pensamientos así llego al piano, me siento y dejo a mis dedos deslizarse entre las teclas y empiezo a cantar

_**The stars lean down to kiss you,**_

_**And I lie awake I miss you,**_

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.**_

_**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,**_

_**But I'll miss your arms around me**_

_**I'll send a postcard to you dear,**_

_**Cause I wish you were here.**_

_**I'll watch the night turn light blue,**_

_**But it's not the same without you,**_

_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly,**_

_**The silence isn't so bad,**_

_**Till I look at my hands and feel sad,**_

_**Cause the spaces between my fingers**_

_**Are right where yours fit perfectly.**_

_**I'll find repose in new ways,**_

_**Though I haven't slept in two days,**_

_**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.**_

_**But drenched in Vanilla twilight,**_

_**I'll sit on the front porch all night,**_

_**Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.**_

_**I don't feel so alone.**_

_**I don't feel so alone.**_

_**I don't feel so alone.**_

_**As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.**_

_**I'll think of you tonight.**_

_**When violet eyes get brighter,**_

_**And heavy wings grow lighter,**_

_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.**_

_**And I'll forget the world that I knew,**_

_**But I swear I won't forget you,**_

_**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,**_

_**I'd whisper in your ear,**_

_**Oh darling I wish you were here.**_

Termine de tocar y otra vez llore hoy también se cumplen 10 años desde la primera vez que le llore al amor, a él, a Edward mi primer y único amor, de repente escucho como algo se mueve detrás mío, me volteo y lo veo a él con sus perfectos ojos verdes, su pelo cobrizo cayéndole por la cara, en sus ojos veo amor, ternura, preocupación, de un momento a otro nuestras ojos se encuentran y camina lento en mi dirección yo no aguanto mas y me lazo a sus brazos en los que gustosamente soy recibida, no sé cuánto tiempo duramos, estuvimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que él lo rompió diciendo

"mi vida, lo siento no pude venir antes" me miro con ojos llenos de amor "Bella, te extrañe, mucho, estos 10 años han sido muy duros para mi, durante todos estos años he soñado con besarte otra vez, tenerte entre mis brazos" ante sus palabras yo quede en shock no podía hablar y decirle que sentía lo mismo, el al darse cuenta de que no respondí dijo" claro que entiendo si te gusta alguien más si es así…"lo interrumpí besándolo, el me apretó mas fuerte contra él, pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello atrayéndole más hacia mí, me empezó a faltar el aire así que me separe y antes de que él pudiera decir algo le dije

"Edward tu eres y vas a ser mi primer y único amor, yo también te extrañe, también he soñado con estar entre tus brazos, besarte y no dejarte ir nunca" y lo volví a besar, seguimos besándonos durante un rato pero una duda cruzo por mi mente" ¿Edward como entraste?" el se rio y me dijo

"Entre por la puerta, fui a donde Alice, hable con ella unos 10 minutos pero ya no aguantaba el no verte así que le pregunte tu nueva dirección, no me importaba la hora que era o que estuvieras con alguien, pero ella me que no creía que estuvieras con alguien" me beso con alegría, me separe de él y le pregunte "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" el rio y me dijo "mi tía me prohibió verte, me escape demasiadas veces, tantas que me mando a un internado en Francia sabiendo de que de allí no podría escapar, ella albergaba la esperanza de que encontrara a alguien pero me negué, sabía que no iba a encontrar a alguien como tú, de ese internado Salí a los 18 planeaba volver pero una vez más mi tía se interpuso en mi camino mandando a estudiar a una universidad privada en Londres medicina y una especialización, pero me aburrí de ella le dije que yo solo le hacía caso por el recuerdo de mis padres pero que ya estaba harto de no poder verte, ya estaba decidido vendría a buscarte sin importar que, cogí el primer avión que encontré hacia esta dirección, me conecto en MSM en mi antiguo correo y veo a Alice conectada, esa pixie no cambia de dirección" yo me reí "hable con ella me dio su dirección, fui a su casa y cuando llegue me encontré con una Alice casada y con un pequeño bebe" yo me reí y le dije

"Si, la pequeña Elizabeth es un amor, Alice me pidió que fuera su madrina" el me sonrió y me pregunto "¿puedo saber por qué esta señorita esta despierta tan tarde?"Con una voz muy tierna le respondí "estaba esperando por usted señor Masen", bostece y él me alzo en brazos y me llevo hasta el segundo piso y me pregunto "¿Cuál es tu cuarto?" se lo señale, me acostó en la cama por encima de la colcha y me dijo "deberías dormir es muy tarde o temprano como lo quieras ver" sentí que se iba a ir por eso le dije

"Edward te puedes quedar conmigo por favor" el me miro por un segundo y asintió, se quito los zapatos y se acostó a mi lado, lo abrase y él me atrajo hacia su pecho y le dije "hoy, por fin podre dormir bien" el me sonrió y dijo " yo también, te amo mucho Bella" y me apretó más fuerte "yo también te amo mucho Edward" nos besamos y luego nos recostamos, y así sintiendo como me abrazaba me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo


	2. Chapter 2

son las 4:00 de la tarde, llevo todo el día buscando a Edward, mi mejor amigo ante sus ojos y el de los demás y el amor de mi vida ante los míos y los de mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon, me entere hoy a las 7: que sus padres han muerto en su viaje a África, no sé lo que se siente pero creo que perder a tus padres a los 15 casi 16 no es bueno, lo llame como loca toda la mañana y al ver como no me respondía salgo a buscarlo por todos lados hasta que se me ocurre ese sitio al lado de la playa al que nos gusta ir.

Al llegar allí lo encuentro tirado en la arena con lagrimas escurriéndole por sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, al llegar a su lado me arrodillo y él me mira, se sienta y me abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello, yo lo único que puedo hacer es consolarlo de un momento a otro se avergüenza de que yo lo haya visto llorar y yo le digo "Edward no te preocupes por eso a mí no me importa, a mi lo único que me importa es que tu estés bien", el me mira con esos hermosos ojos verdes y me dice "gracias Bella, si no estuvieras a mi lado me sería muy difícil reponerme de esto" ,le sonrió y le digo intentando que el dolor y el sufrimiento se coleen por mi voz "no te preocupes Edward, para eso están las mejores amigas" suspiro pensando en que eso es lo único que voy a ser solo su amiga y nada más, el me mira dolido y yo no entiendo por qué "bella, princesa" le sonrió como cada vez que me dice princesa ya que él es el único que me llama así "mi madre" se le escapo una lagrima que me encargue de limpiar "anoche antes de abordar el avión de regreso me dijo que fuera sincero con migo mismo, que no ganaba nada mintiéndome como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora" yo lo mire con sorpresa intentando pensar en lo que Esme le pudo haber dicho, "creo que mi madre sentía que algo le iba a pasar y por esa razón me lo dijo, me dijo que te dijera la verdad de mis sentimientos", yo lo mire extrañada intentando descifrar lo que acaba de decir, el al notar mi mirada me dijo" mis sentimientos son claros en este momento y en este momento tengo clara que ya no eres solamente una amiga para mi, eres más importante que eso, Bella a partir de este momento eres lo más importante para mí, eres mi vida y te amo mucho" yo lo mire como en shock, el me miro esperando una reacción mía, después de 5 minutos reaccione y le dije "no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, TE AMO Edward Anthony Cullen" le grite antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y pegarme a él lo mas que pude, después de un rato de estar abrazados lo mire a los ojos y note lo cerca que estábamos o mejor dicho lo cerca que estaban nuestros labios, nos empezamos a acercar lentamente hasta que mi celular sonó y nos hizo retroceder un poco.

Al ver la pantalla de mi celular vi que era mi madre así que le conteste y le dije "hola mama" muy alegre "hola Bella" me dijo una voz que conocía pero no recordaba quien era "emmm con quien hablo" pregunté "hablas con la tía Tanya de Edward, se que estas con él me lo puedes pasar" me dijo con una nota de desprecio en la voz, "Edward es tu tía Tanya, quiere hablar contigo", el alargo la mano y dijo "hola Tanya, no es por ser grosero pero que necesitas" escucho lo que decía y en un momento en su cara hubo una mueca de disgusto antes de gritarle al celular "Yo no me voy a ir de aquí, no me importa lo que tú quieras Tanya" Tanya le debió haber dicho algo que lo hizo entristecer y decir "esta bien Tanya voy contigo, en ese momento sentí como un dolor atravesaba mi pecho, lo que izo que soltara unas lagrimas y me alejara corriendo del sin importar mi torpeza, el cerro el celular de golpe, lo arrojo a la arena y salió corriendo detrás mío, al alcanzarme me atrapo entre sus brazos y me dijo "lo siento Bella pero debo ir con ella, así no quiera, lo único que quiero es quedarme contigo, tenerte entre mis brazos y no dejarte ir nunca" al decir lo último se le quebró la voz yo lo mire y volvía a derramar lagrimas," Bella, te juro, que apenas me sea posible venir vendré por ti, no creo tardarme mucho, también te juro que nunca voy a pensar en una mujer que no seas tú" yo asentí con lagrimas cayéndome por los ojos y le dije " también te juro que no voy a pensar, besar o a amar a alguien que no seas tú ya que tu vas a ser mi primer y único amor.", me abrazo más fuerte y me beso, ese beso mi primer beso se lo entregue a la persona que más amo en el mundo, después de estarnos besando mucho tiempo o en realidad no lo sé, se nos hizo necesario respirar, nos miramos a los ojos, en sus ojos vi un amor infinito, y le dije "Edward yo te juro que nunca voy a pensar en un hombre que no seas tú, que no voy a pensar, besar o a amar a alguien que no seas tú ya que tu también vas a ser siempre mi primer y único amor", en ese momento un auto último modelo aparco frente a nosotros,-de su tía Tanya pensé-, salió una señora rubia platinada y grito "Edward Cullen ven aquí es hora de irnos", nos miro abrazados, me miro con desprecio y dijo "ahora Edward", el me miro con amor y me dijo "te voy a extrañar mi princesa, siempre recuerda tu eres mi vida y nunca nadie eso me lo va a negar ni mi tía ni nadie, te amo, te amo mucho mucho, espero que tu no me olvides nunca y que siempre recuerdes mi promesa, mi juramento", yo lo mire con todo el amor del mundo, me abrace a él y le dije "te digo lo mismo amor, yo también te amo y te voy a extrañar mucho mucho", en ese momento la tía de Edward lo cogió del brazo y le dijo "nos largamos ya Edward Anthony Cullen", lo jalo, mejor dicho lo arrastro hasta el auto, le azoto la puerta después de que el entrara y acelero.

Después de asimilar lo que paso fui llorando a mi casa, al entrar a casa mis padres me gritaron "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DONDE ESTAVAS Y POR QUE NO CONTESTAS ESE CELULAR", al verme llorar se calmaron y mama me pregunto "por qué lloras bells" y yo le dije "se fue mama, Edward se fue", Salí corriendo a mi habitación, me tire en mi cama y pensé en todo lo que había pasado con él, en un momento vi mi teclado un regalo que él me dio, me paro y me siento enfrente del teclado y empiezo a tocar notas a lazar y de repente empiezo a cantar algo extraño

_**The stars lean down to kiss you,**_

_**And I lie awake I miss you,**_

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.**_

_**Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,**_

_**But I'll miss your arms around me**_

_**I'll send a postcard to you dear,**_

_**Cause I wish you were here.**_

_**I'll watch the night turn light blue,**_

_**But it's not the same without you,**_

_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly,**_

_**The silence isn't so bad,**_

_**Till I look at my hands and feel sad,**_

_**Cause the spaces between my fingers**_

_**Are right where yours fit perfectly.**_

_**I'll find repose in new ways,**_

_**Though I haven't slept in two days,**_

_**Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.**_

_**But drenched in Vanilla twilight,**_

_**I'll sit on the front porch all night,**_

_**Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.**_

_**I don't feel so alone.**_

_**I don't feel so alone.**_

_**I don't feel so alone.**_

_**As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.**_

_**I'll think of you tonight.**_

_**When violet eyes get brighter,**_

_**And heavy wings grow lighter,**_

_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.**_

_**And I'll forget the world that I knew,**_

_**But I swear I won't forget you,**_

_**Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,**_

_**I'd whisper in your ear,**_

_**Oh darling I wish you were here.**_

al terminar la canción que sin querer acabo de componer me doy cuenta de que son las 4:00 de la mañana y entonces pienso que esta es la primera de las muchas noche de insomnio y la primera de las muchas noches en las que voy a llorarle a él a Edward, a mi primer y único amor.

* * *

"_No importa lo cerca o lo lejos que estén el uno del otro lo único que realmente importa es el amor que se tienen ya que el amor es un lazo que destruye todas las barreras"_

Hola chicos, hace mucho tiempo no escribo, lo siento es que se me fue la inspiracion pero da igual, mañana tratare de actualizar mi otro fic niños desconocidos

With All The Love: LICV CQ


End file.
